Hunkai - Morning, Smoke and Rain Drops
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: "Jangan lupa pakai alas kaki, ya?" tukas Sehun. "Supaya aku tidak kedinginan, kan?" Jongin ingat itu, Sehun sering menegurnya. Sehun menggeleng, "Supaya hanya aku yang bisa menegurmu untuk pakai alas kaki". Sehun x Jongin (Kai) Hunkai!
Sudah pagi, tapi tidak tampak seperti pagi. Tidak ada matahari hangat, tidak ada burung berkicau. Tapi jam di handphone Jongin sudah menunjukkan pukul enam kurang.

Dengan hati-hati Jongin turun dari kasurnya. Jari-jari kakinya mengkerut, begitu kaki-kaki telanjangnya menyapa dinginnya lantai. Ia meraih kemejanya yang tergeletak begitu saja, kemudian menyampirkannya sembarangan di badannya. Sejurus kemudian, ia meraih bungkus rokok dan pemantiknya.

Jongin menyibak gorden kamarnya perlahan. Tidak ada cahaya matahari yang biasanya langsung menerobos masuk. Kaca jendelanya basah, dan berembun, sementara dirinya mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana titik-titik air menghantam dahan pohon. Bunga krisannya yang baru mekar kemarin sore, kini tampak menyedihkan, dipermainkan hujan.

KLAK!

Suara pemantik api. Jongin fokus membakar ujung batang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. Ia mencoba menghisap perlahan-lahan, mencoba merasakan bagaimana asap menginvasi tenggorokannya.

"Uhuk!"

Tapi sayangnya, Jongin tidak sehebat seperti yang awalnya ia kira.

Lalu dengan anggun ia mendudukkan dirinya di kisi jendela. Dua jari tangan kanannya menjepit batang rokok, sementara tangan kirinya memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri.

Tadinya ia pikir ia sudah mahir merokok. Ini adalah kali ketika ia mencoba merokok, dari bungkus rokok yang sama dan pemantik yang sama, yang ia beli sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Seingatnya, kali pertama dan kali kedua ia merokok adalah karena ia sedih dan tertekan. Skripsinya tak kunjung usai, sedang dosen pembimbingnya mulai rajin mengoceh masalah drop out acap kali ia melakukan bimbingan. Tapi kali pertama dan kali kedua itu tidak berhasil, berakhir dengan ia mematikan batang rokok yang masih panjang. Kali ketiga, sekarang, ia masih tidak merasa bahwa ia bisa mentolerir asap yang masuk lewat mulutnya. Ia juga geli ketika tanpa sengaja asapnya keluar lewat lubang hidungnya. Bedanya, kini ia membiarkan rokoknya menyala, dan mencoba lagi untuk menghisapnya pelan-pelan.

"Jongin?"

Jongin tidak bergeming mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ekor matanya menangkap Sehun yang tengah memakai celana panjang dan bajunya, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Ia kemudian mendengus, kembali menoleh ke arah jendela.

Hujan tidak mau reda, kendati Jongin sudah memohon, bahkan memaki. Tapi airnya justru turun lebih deras dari saat pertama dia bangun.

Ia hanya ingin Sehun cepat pulang. Ia tidak ingin hujan menjadi alasan Sehun tetap tinggal.

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka. Jongin mendapati Sehun dengan senyumnya yang merekah. Di kedua tangannya ada dua cangkir kopi. Asapnya masih mengepul. Jongin sudah menebak, salah satu dari cangkir itu pasti untuknya. Dan sayangnya Sehun pasti lupa menambah air dingin. Jongin tidak suka minum panas, sayangnya Sehun terus-terusan lupa.

Semakin dekat, Jongin sadar bahwa senyum pria itu tidak secerah waktu pertama tadi masuk kamar. Bahkan bibirnya cenderung ditekuk. Jongin tidak mau ambil pusing apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Ia fokus pada asap rokoknya yang mengepul menabrak kaca jendela.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu merokok" tukas Sehun acuh. Ia meletakkan kedua cangkir panas itu di dekat kaki Jongin.

"Memang tidak" Jongin tidak acuh.

Tak lama kemudian tangan Sehun bergerak membuka jendela. Terang saja udara dingin masuk merobos, menusuk tubuh Jongin yang hanya dibalut celana panjang dan kemeja yang disampirkan asal. Kontan, Jongin memeluk kedua lututnya semakin erat.

"Makanya, pakai baju yang benar" lagi-lagi Sehun menukas, dan lagi-lagi Jongin tidak peduli.

Jongin kembali mendekatkan pangkal rokok ke bibirnya yang tipis. Kali ini dengan sangat pelan, ia menghisap asap melalui busa filter yang diapit bibirnya. Sedikit-demi sedikit asap masuk ke mulutnya.

Bagus, pikir Jongin. Ia menahan napas.

Sekarang giliran bagaimana mengeluarkannya.

Ia menarik batang rokok menjauh dari mulutnya. Lagi-lagi dengan sangat pelan ia mendorong asap-asap yang ada di mulutnya. Tapi seolah kehabisan napas, ia justru menghirup udara dari hidungnya dan berakhir tersedak. Tenggorokannya terasa perih, terbatuk-batuk layaknya orang tersedak. Asap berhamburan dari mulut dan hidungnya, seiring dengan batuknya yang kian menjadi.

Sehun merebut batang rokok yang terselip di jari Jongin, dan membuangnya melalui jendela. Air hujan segera mematikan apinya. Tapi asapnya tetap tidak mau pergi. Sekarang kamar Jongin bau rokok, Sehun tidak suka. Sangat tidak cocok dengan image Jongin yang dikenalnya sebagai lelaki riang.

"Kamu kenapa sih?! Bagun tidur langsung merokok, sudah begitu dari tadi cuek!" Sehun mulai marah

"Tanya sendiri pada dirimu!" Dengus Jongin. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun yang marah. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang marah?

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku yang harus bertanya?" nada bicara Sehun mulai naik, "Kenapa bukan kamu yang bilang? Kamu pikir aku cenayang?"

Jongin diam. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, menahan emosi yang kini menupuk di dadanya. Asap kopi mengepul, warna kopinya pekat. Jongin mendengus lagi, Sehun lupa memasukkan creme ke kopinya.

"Jongin!" bentak Sehun. Pria itu sebal karena tidak menerima respon yang berarti dari Jongin, lawan bicaranya. Lalu dengan kasar ia menarik dagu Jongin agar mau menoleh padanya. Yang ia dapati hanya mata Jongin yang menatapnya nyalang.

"Kamu seharusnya pulang sekarang" ucap Jongin lirih

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Jongin. Masih jam enam pagi, pikir Sehun. Tapi yang ada di otak Jongin justru sekarang sudah pukul enam pagi.

"Bisa-bisa Taerin menunggu terlalu lama" tambah Jongin lagi, namun kali ini ia membuang mukanya kembali ke arah jendela. Sehun menatapnya nanar.

Akhirnya Sehun tahu ia salah. Tidak, dari awal pun ia sudah tahu ia salah. Menyembunyikan tiga tahun hubungannya dengan Taerin, perempuan yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya di stasiun. Dari awal ia tahu, berhubungan di belakang Jongin memang salah. Ia tahu ia telah menyakiti hati Jongin, seseorang yang menjadi kekasihnya, sejak tahun kedua di SMA, tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Ini terakhir kali kamu datang ke sini, pas kamu pulang, aku akan mengganti password apartemenku" tukas Jongin lirih.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena empat jam lagi kamu punya keluarga baru. Iya, kan?"

Karena empat jam lagi ia dan Taerin akan menikah.

Cepat atau lambat, sudah pasti Sehun akan mengakui semuanya. Tapi tidak sekarang, ketika ia masih sangat mencintai Jongin. Ia mencintai Jongin, dan juga Taerin.

Takdir berkata lain, tahu-tahu ia melihat Jongin datang di pesta melepas lajangnya semalam. Mingyu yang mengundang. Si Bodoh itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin. Pun hubungannya dengan Taerin. Si Bodoh itu hanya tahu Sehun akan menikah tanpa tahu kapan ia punya kekasih.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Jongin" ucap Sehun lirih. Tapi Jongin tidak bergeming. Hujan semakin deras, Jongin tidak bisa berhenti melihat bunga krisannya yang tengah merunduk.

"Aku tahu"

"Aku minta maaf"

"Bukan masalah. Aku hanya kecewa, kamu tidak memberitahuku dari awal. Mungkin kalau aku tahu dari dulu, rasanya tidak akan seburuk ini."

Jongin beranjak meraih jaket Sehun di gantungan. Sejurus kemudian ia mendorong Sehun keluar dari apartemennya.

"Kamu harus pulang sekarang. Pengantin pria yang menunggu pengantin wanitanya. Bukan sebaliknya."

Sehun memandang Jongin yang berdiri di belakang pintu, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera menutupnya. Jongin menatap matanya sendu. Pun dengan dirinya. Ia merasa sangat berdosa sekarang.

"Selamat tinggal" ucap Jongin.

Terakhir yang ia lihat adalah air mata Jongin yang jatuh dari dagu.

 **.o0o.**

Sehun melangkah gontai. Jadi begini akhirnya. Ia meninggalkan Jongin, dan menikah dengan Taerin. Ia kemudian menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ia bahagia dengan Jongin, kenapa ia harus meninggalkan Jongin? Kenapa bukan Taerin saja yang ditinggalkannya?

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar derap kaki buru-buru. Sesuatu menubruknya, ia sedikit limbung. Dua tangan pucat melingkar di perutnya, dan Sehun tahu kalau itu pasti Jongin.

"Tanganku kaku sekali, aku tidak bisa mengganti password-nya"

Sehun dapat mendengar suara Jongin yang bergetar terisak. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin yang dingin, yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan diganti" ia juga ingin menangis sekarang.

"Tapi aku harus menggantinya"

"Kamu ganti pun aku akan terus datang. Aku akan menunggu di depan pintu sampai kamu keluar."

Ada jeda sedikit, jeda yang mendebarkan.

"Jangan, Taerin akan mencarimu"

Sehun dapat merasakan punggungnya semakin basah.

"Aku akan datang setiap hari sampai kamu bosan"

Lalu semakin basah.

"Aku tidak bisa bosan selama itu kamu"

Sehun melepaskan kedua tangan Jongin yang melingkar. Ia mendapati wajah Jongin begitu merah dan basah. Lalu ia tangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Jongin, dan menghapus air mata yang tertinggal.

"Kalau nanti kamu dapat orang yang lebih baik, jangan lupa hubungi aku, ya?"

Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

Sehun melirik ke bawah, mendapati kaki Jongin yang telanjang, walau jari-jarinya mengkerut kedinginan. Kebiasaan kecil Jongin yang sulit Sehun lupakan.

"Jangan lupa pakai alas kaki, ya?" tukas Sehun

"Supaya aku tidak kedinginan, kan?" Jongin ingat itu, Sehun sering menegurnya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Supaya hanya aku yang bisa menegurmu untuk pakai alas kaki"

Sejurus kemudian Jongin menghambur ke pelukannya, "Jangan beri tahu aku kalau nanti kamu punya anak"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Jangan undang aku di pesta ulang tahun anak kalian"

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Jangan undang aku di pesta ulang tahun pernikahan kalian"

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku akan menemuimu besok" giliran Sehun yang bicara.

Giliran Jongin yang mengangguk.

"Aku akan datang lagi besoknya"

Giliran Jongin yang mengangguk lagi.

"Aku akan datang terus sampai kamu dapat orang yang tepat"

Lagi-lagi giliran Jongin yang mengangguk.

 **.o0-FIN-0o.**

Hai, sebelumnya, ini udah di post di Wattpad sama ffn dalam pair beda hehe. Mungkin ada yang udah pernah baca huhu. Miskin banget lah sampe ngeremake-remake gini huhu. Tapi aku pengen nge-post Hunkai juga. Udah lama banget rasanya.

Well, gimana nih? Ngena nggak? hahahaha. Semoga aja ngena feel-nya.

Kalau suka, tolong tinggalin review yaa~ makasihh


End file.
